1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like. The high-capacity rechargeable battery may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries forming unit cells that are electrically connected to each other, e.g., in series.
The rechargeable battery of the unit cell may include an electrode assembly formed of a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator therebetween. The rechargeable battery may further include an electrode terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly and protruding outside a battery case that surrounds the electrode assembly. The electrode terminal may protrude through a terminal hole in a cap plate of the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the related art and is not an admission of prior art.